All His Love
by SamRip
Summary: After a Vulpix is abandoned by her trainer, she finds a new life with N. Along with the joys of being a Ninetales. However, nothing is as easy as it seems as her master and friend gets busier as time passes.


I dashed after my trainer as tears streamed down my face. I had been newly released, for what reason I don't know but all I really knew was that I was somewhere scary, somewhere unknown.

"Please don't go!" I screamed as I flattened my red-orange ears, speeding up when I met my trainer's calf muscles. "Please don't," I said again, looking up at him with my brown eyes pleading and tears streaming down my face. My six tails drooped as he sneered at me in disgust. Next to him, his Houndoom growled.

"Pathetic piece of crap," he said, kicking me in the chest as I flew a bit and landed on the ground, going into a small coughing fit. "I see no need to have a weak Pokémon like you, especially since you refuse to fight." He ordered his Houndoom to attack then and the Devils Dog raced for me and bit at me, getting one of my legs as I yelped in pain and more tears streamed down my face. The Houndoom let go, revealing four nasty bites that streamed bright red blood. I whimpered as I tried to hide my wounds, looking up at my ex-trainer in plea.

"Please don't go," I said softly this time, though I don't know why I tried. He couldn't understand me. Couldn't speak Poke speak. He was deaf to my words.

"Feh, I don't need to deal with this anymore," He growled, turning around and whistling sharply, signaling the Houndoom to come. "Let's get outta here, Houndoom. That crap called a Vulpix is pissing me off." With that said, both Houndoom and trainer stalked off and left me there, bleeding, crying, and broken-spirited.

I don't know what happened, or where I was, but when I came to there was a young boy with green hair wrapping my wounds. It was still dark out, signaling it was still nighttime, and I wondered why he was here without some sort of protection. I looked up at him, eyes wide. "Who are you?" I squeaked quietly, my ears still flattened and more tears threatened to come. For a moment, my heart skipped a beat and my breathing stopped short.

The little boy stared at me with wide eyes before smiling softly. "My name's N. I saw the incident with you and your trainer and couldn't help but feel sorry. I don't care 'bout the consequences Father will give me but I'm gonna bring you home with me," he said all at once as he gently picked me up. I felt small and defenseless in his arms as he walked calmly over to a large Pokémon with fire eyebrows.

"Darmanitan," N spoke as he stared at the fire Pokémon with wide eyes. "Take us home?"

By then I was faintly aware of what was going on, faintly aware that we were on the Darmanitan's head and heading back to a large castle that wasn't too far away from here. All I was aware of was being in the boy's warm and safe arms and a kind fire type so close.

-A couple years later-

"Ninetales!" A teenaged boy with green hair called, watching as I bound up, my nine tails waving behind me as I happily ran to him and licked his face.

"Yes, N? What is it?" I asked all at once, over-joyed that he now had time to pay attention to me. Ever since that night he had taken me in, I had been his pet more than his fighter and I was always there for him when he needed me, just as a little act of kindness for what he did all those years ago. I sat there at attention, listening intently as he told me about his day and gently petting my soft fur.

"Isn't it amazing?" He finally gasped, looking at me square in the eye as I nodded firmly.

"Yes, very amazing N!" I said with a happy smile, glad that he was happy about liberating some distressed Pokémon from their trainer. "I'm happy you managed to save those poor Pokémon." I was an obedient fox, not being a bother to Ghetsis and the other Seven Sages, not being loud, and mostly, not asking about what happened to the Pokémon that were liberated. I obeyed to my rules, even if N was willing to tell me what happened to the liberated Pokémon I knew it'd be best if I never knew. It'd be best…

While I was lost in my own thoughts and conversation with N, Ghetsis had somehow entered the room without my knowing. He approached on us swiftly and without warning, and I was immediately swept with confusion and a small hint of fear at his appearance. It always meant that my quality time with N was over…

"N," Ghetsis boomed and I flattened my ears, casting an angry glare at the annoying mastermind. He knew I had sensitive ears. "It's time for you to obtain _that_Pokémon." I watched as N looked down, obviously not wanting to get Zekrom. Why would he? N was against capturing Pokémon, it never made sense to him to actually capture one himself to make the whole world let go of their Pokémon.

He stood from his spot and I obediently moved out of the way, looking down as we both walked past Ghetsis. N went outside, me to his toy room where the others would be waiting. Stepping inside the room, I went to the Darmanitan and lay down with my ears flat.

"He never has time for us anymore…" I whispered softly as the big Pokémon laid his arms around me.

"Ay, that's how it's always been. It doesn't feel right without him but it's for the best… right?" The big Pokémon said as he looked at me, tilting his head to the side as I gave a soft nod and comforting smile. "Yeah…"

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep then, letting the warmth of the Darmanitan keep me warm as I was guided to warm dreams where N had enough time for all of us, me, Darmanitan, and all his other Pokémon who loved him so.

I jerked awake quickly, immediately sitting up and looking around. I couldn't see a thing, not Darmanitan's fire, not the Toy Room, nothing. Everything was black. I reached out a paw and found nothing. A whimper escaped my chest as I looked around, terrified.

Then I remembered something, my fire. I opened my mouth and a small flame escaped, one bright enough I could see my surroundings.

I was in a room with black walls and a large dark brown wooden door. No one was in there but me and I felt a shudder race through my back. Ghetsis couldn't have done this, neither N nor the Seven Sages. Not even the idiot Grunts. They all liked me too much. Carefully standing up, I started to walk to the door, pounding on it with my paws.

"Hey, open the damn door!" I called, now head butting it. I never resulted to using fire unless I could see; no one opened the door so I tried harder. "I said, open the door!" One more head butt and suddenly the door was opened and I ran and hit myself, head first, on the wall.

"Owww…" I mumbled, looking around a bit dazed. I yelped loudly and flattened my ears when I looked to see a person, a girl, with long brown hair put up in a ponytail with her head covered in a white and pink hat. She had large blue eyes, full of wonder, and wore a black vest with a white tank-top under it along with black and pink boots and jean short shorts.

Arceus she looked familiar, but I couldn't remember. Nothing rang a bell anymore. The only things I could remember were N, Ghetsis, Darmanitan, the Grunts, Zekrom, and darkness. I continued to stare at her when she suddenly crouched down and looked at me in the eyes.

"Woah, a Ninetales! You must be the Ninetales N told me about. Never expected you to be locked in a black room, though," She said as she looked at me, curiosity in her eyes and kindness in her voice. It strangely reminded me of little N…

"Who're you?" I demanded firmly, my ears flattening as I backed up, opening my mouth to breath fire. "I'm warning you, I'll burn you!" I growled to get my point across when she started giggling.

"You silly little Ninetales. I'm not gonna hurt you. C'mon, I'll take ya to N," She offered, standing up straight as she started walking down the hall and to the large room where N awaited. I obediently followed and the girl looked at me with a kind smile.

"My names Hilda. Surely N's spoke of me to you?" She said at an attempt to create small talk. I gingerly nodded; pretty sure he did speak of her yet not remembering. I watched as her eyes lit up and she squealed, forgetting I was there until she looked down and noticed me. A light pink blush crossed over her face and she became fumbled. "Oh, um, well that's good," She said as she looked away, embarrassed.

Our time together again ended too soon for soon we were in the room, N on his throne and Zekrom behind it. He looked at us and his eyes lit up in recognition as he noticed me and Hilda. He stood up and walked to where we were on a stone platform area a bit in front of the throne.

"Hello, Ninetales… Hilda…" He said, looking at us both as Zekrom moved from the place behind the throne to stand behind N. I stood off to the side, watching in wonder as the two conversed and a white orb in Hilda's pink bag seemed ready to fly out, which it did. Above them, a great white dragon was beginning to appear out of the odd orb and I instantly knew it was Reshiram just by the calming feel of fire.

The great Pokémon roared to the sky as everyone stared, mouths open and eyes wide. Finally, Reshiram looked at Hilda with its bright blue eyes that just seemed to say, "Catch me, I dare you."

And she did. Oh how Hilda did catch the great Dragon of Truth. With a Poke ball no less! Then, the battle was on. Both trainers wielding the dragons of Ideals and Truth, all their Pokémon trying their best to win. All for their undying love for their trainers.

When their battle was over, I watched in amazement as Hilda took down every single one of Ghetsis's Pokémon. Everything was a blur as Ghetsis was dragged away and me, Hilda, N, Zekrom, and Reshiram all went to the gaping hole in the ceiling.

"Hilda…" I heard N speak as I was slowly brought back to the real world. I stared, aghast, as he spoke to her. "Hilda, I never thought you'd win…" He finally finished, looking down. "I guess your bond with your Pokémon is stronger than I thought…"

Hilda smiled softly as she looked to the ground, a light blush crossing her face. "Yeah… well, we did have a close call with Ghetsis's Hydreigon," She said softly. N looked at me then, determination soon fired on his face as he seemed to have stopped fighting with himself.

"Hilda, I want you to take my Ninetales," N said suddenly and out of the blue as he fished a Poke ball out of his pocket and handed it to the girl who took it gingerly. "I want you to take good care of her… She… she means a lot to me," he finished as he climbed upon Zekrom's back.

She stared at him with an amazed look on her face. Her, keep his beloved Ninetales? She couldn't! Yet as Hilda watched as N gave her a soft smile and a wave and flew off on Zekrom's back, she knew he really did want him to keep me and cherish me as she did to him. Slowly, the trainer looked at me with a small, sad smile on her face. Tears suddenly fell from her eyes as she fell to her knees and hugged me, holding me close.

"I don't get why he'd want me to keep you. Every time he spoke of you he said how great of a Pokémon you were despite your bad past with people," She gasped, hugging me tighter until I let out a yelp of desperation. "Sorry. I'm just so caught up," Hilda said with a hiccup, obviously she had been crying pretty hard on the inside.

"He wanted to keep his two beloved together," I said, offering a big smile. "I understand his meaning of giving me to you."

Obviously Hilda understood as well because she gave me one last squeeze before standing up, taking my Poke ball and tossing it in the air and catching it. "Well," She said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Shall we go?" Raising a hand, Reshiram came and awaited us to climb upon his back. We both did so and the great dragon took off, back to Nuvema Town where our lives awaited us. Hilda back to her home, me to my oncoming new life. One thought only tugged at my mind.

Would Hilda love me just had N had?


End file.
